


Dolled Up

by SewerWitch



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Betting, Boys in dresses, Crossdressing, First Date, First Intimate Moment, First Kiss, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, theater date, theater sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerWitch/pseuds/SewerWitch
Summary: "Next weekend, you'll go to the movies with me.""Uh huh...?"Stanley could tell that Xeno was waiting for more. And of course he would. They went to the movies all the time, so there was nothing daring about his bet at all."But... you'll be going in a dress. As my date."
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I've had this in my WIPs for a long time! I finally finished it!
> 
> I also made some art for this fic!! Check it out on my twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/SewerThot/status/1349245644066623488?s=20)! 

* * *

"I can do it." 

"It's a brand new pistol, right?" 

"Yeah - a Glock. It's my dad's."

"Have you ever shot it before...? Does he even know you have it?"

"No. And, uh. No."

A tired sigh came from his friend, but Stanley didn't let that bother him one bit. Instead he was checking over the gun, making sure everything was in order, aiming a few times down the sight in preparation for some good ol' bottle shooting. Every single one of them were lined up on a different surface across the junk yard. Car tops, rusted paint cans, beams of wood, tops of chairs. Anything that could balance a bottle got one. 

The junk yard was much smaller than it seemed from the inside. Being surrounded by the tall spires and piles of rusted metal and forgotten vehicles gave the plot of muddy land a massive feel. Cars, old factory equipment, a few rusted apart boats, even a few large signs that had been retired from the town shops ages ago. Large buses, gone of their wheels, and a few old train cars brought it all together, along with anything else people decided to throw away. 

It was far away from town, far from prying eyes and ears. It wasn't the most sanitary of places, and a single misstep would call for a tetanus shot. But it was their home away from home, both of the boys surrounding themselves with grime, rust, and each other's company.

"It's not that I doubt your abilities," Xeno said then, leaning against the hood of a busted car, it's wheels and interior all but ripped out. "you've just never handled a pistol like this before. It's different from your rifle; the probability of you being able to shoot every single bottle without fail is low."

Stanley gave a roll to his eyes, "uh huh. Is that a challenge? Wanna bet?" 

"With what? We're both broke."

Stanley gave a small blink, looking away from his gun's sight and to his friend. He wasn't expecting Xeno to take it seriously, but he could definitely think up a good deal if he set his mind to it. He began to lean his back against the side of one of the old and torn apart buses, poking at his chin as he thought. 

"If I can do it... you have to...  _ ah _ , you have to rebuild that old wall that fell off our hideout. From that storm, remember?"

It was now Xeno's turn to roll his eyes, "ah. Yes. The wall which definitely needs at least two people to properly repair it. Try again."

Stanley gave a small purse to his lips, arms crossing. It wasn't  _ that _ hard of a job. Sure, it was easier to nail in the boards when someone else was holding them...  _ actually _ , it was probably a good idea that Xeno didn't do that alone. 

"All right, fine. Be my servant for the entire day."

"Are you seven? Do you want me to role play with you? No."

"Five bucks, then."

"I just told you, we're both broke. I have about seventy cents on me." 

"Okay, okay. Uh. Do my homework for me for the whole next week." 

"Like you  _ need _ more of a reason to fail your classes." 

Stanley gave a large groan, head rocking back and thumping against the bus behind him. Trying to make a deal with someone that loved to throw logic into  _ everything _ was really fucking annoying. Nearly everything he could think up, Stanley knew Xeno would enthusiastically shoot down. 

Well. If that was the case. 

"Fine," a grin slowly stretched across Stanley's face, turning to face Xeno. "A kiss, then."

The reaction didn't come immediately. In fact, it almost began to worry Stanley, figuring his friend would scoff and snap at him for such a distasteful bet, or at  _ least _ roll his eyes and tell him to think of something else. But all that came was the very delayed blush that crept to Xeno's cheeks, expanding from ear to ear. 

"How--... w-what?!" 

Stanley gave a long blink, his own cheeks beginning to feel hot. But his grin came back, bouncing off from the bus as he nearly hopped to the place he always stood when shooting bottles. He didn't say no! So that was totally a win in his book!

"Okay! I shoot every bottle, and then I get a kiss. Easy bet." 

"Th-this..." Xeno was stumbling over his words, a rare occurrence that only fed more energy into Stanley's fingers. "This is... an uneven bet! We never even discussed what you would put forth if you lost!" 

Stanley didn't pay Xeno's words any mind, checking over the handgun and making sure every bit of it was in order. With the safety off, he began to stare once again down the sight, taking aim at the first of the many bottles. 

"Stanley!" 

The first shot rang out, followed by the near immediate sound of the glass bottle shattering. One after another, every single bottle that was set up around the junkyard gave off the same shattering sound. The shots were near rhythmic, perfect intervals as Stanley aimed, readied, and shot out the bottles. Once every single one of them had been blown out, Stanley let out a long and shaky breath. He was not holding his breath of course, a rookie mistake for first time shooters, but his nerves were higher than usual... 

Stanley showed off a toothy grin as he spun to look at his friend, "Well?! I  _ told _ you!"

Xeno was only staring at where the bottles once were, his brows furrowed, eyes flickering between them all as if he would catch one that Stanley missed. But there wasn't a single bottle left. Stanley began to check over the gun, making sure the safety was back on before pocketing it. 

"Now then, Mr. Wingfield. I  _ do  _ believe that you owe me something." Stanley slowly strode to stand in front of Xeno, taking quick note in the tint of pink to his cheeks, or the soft tentative glare he shot back up at him. It was...  _ really  _ cute. 

For months now, possibly even longer, Stanley had been trying to gain the courage to kiss this fool. Maybe just hold his hand. He wasn't entirely sure when the need arose, but it had been getting stronger and stronger. The gentle shoulder bumping and friendly arms around the shoulders had stopped cutting it long ago. And this silly bet... was the perfect excuse. 

Xeno's eyes darted between Stanley's own, down to his lips, before moving everywhere else, as if trying to focus on anything  _ but _ Stanley. It... began to make him worry, Stanley's brows beginning to furrow low as his stomach felt an uneasy twist. Did he just... totally back Xeno into a wall? There was a huge chance he had been reading the signs wrong all this time. That Xeno's careful touches to his hands as they worked together on their projects were just him being friendly, or the way Xeno would constantly fall asleep on his shoulder was most likely convenience and exhaustion, and  _ not _ careful flirting...?!

Did Stanley just out himself here?! If Xeno didn't like him back, well, he would deal with that in his own way, but this wasn't like asking a kiss from some girl at school. If it wasn't going to be reciprocated at all...

"L-... look, dude, it was just a joke. If you don't--" 

Xeno's cheeks began to puff out with a sudden pout, his cheeks growing even more flushed before his eyes screwed tightly shut. His face moved close to Stanley's in such a quick fashion that Stanley barely had time to react - which was rather unfortunate, seeing as the second their lips had touched, Xeno was tearing himself away. A peck. The sort of peck a parent places on your cheek before your first day of school. 

  
Their first fucking kiss and Stanley could barely remember the feeling of Xeno's lips against his. But they  _ were _ there. He felt them. Soft and yet pressing so hard, due to Xeno's hurried jolt. Stanley's face felt hot. Xeno had kissed him. He went along with it. Just licking at his lips now felt like somehow bringing Xeno  _ into him _ . 

"Next time, at least make it a proper bet!" Xeno was storming off back towards their hideout, "If you had lost, I wouldn't have gotten anything!"

His friend's snarky words quickly brought Stanley back from his shock, a smirk spreading across his lips as he quickly began to follow, "you could have just bet a kiss in return!"

* * *

The change of seasons always brought a lot of wear and tear to their hideout. It had been awhile since Stanley needed to cover such a large hole, but the spring had brought a pretty nasty rain storm their way, and Stanley showed up that morning to an entire window missing. It had fallen out, not properly secured (what could one expect, it was held in with duct tape and rusty nails), having fallen to the ground outside and shattered completely. There wasn't another nice window around the junkyard. At least not  _ yet _ . So Stanley brought in a few planks of wood, nailing them into the side of the wall, keeping the breeze out. 

Their hideout was something Stanley was quite proud of. It even had a few 'rooms' to it, if one could call it that. It was a mix of an old train cart as well as multiple strips of metal and large planks of wood for extra walls. It had a curtain instead of a proper front door, but that would change eventually, as soon as someone threw out a door. They had been watching. 

Stanley and Xeno had spent a long time on their little home-away-from-home, starting when they had first met and found this junkyard, dubbing it as theirs. A place for their experiments, or, well, for Xeno's experiments. It grew with time, becoming bigger, more structurally sound. Xeno got better at understanding how a proper structure must be built, and Stanley became better at... listening. And doing most of the hard work. 

The inside of the hideout was what  _ really _ made it theirs. Old car sets and benches made up their seating areas, boxes and large paint barrels for tables. Both of them had brought things from home; blankets to lay over furniture, games and items for their pastimes, posters and other decor to hang all over the walls. They even had power...  _ sort of...  _ another experiment of Xeno's, a solar panel of sorts, ripped from dozens of the small garden lights that folks would often set out around pathways. It didn't collect too much power, but it was enough to run the strings of Christmas lights they had hung around the corners of the ceilings. Other than that, most of the light came from a small lantern, candles, and the windows... Which made having to board one up a bit of a pain. 

"Ah - I was afraid the winds had taken out something..." 

Stanley looked over to see Xeno sliding open the curtain at their front entrance. "I tried poking around, but everything I found was just as smashed." With a few final nails, the boards were finished. No wind would be getting through that baby... then again, the wind still crept through their makeshift curtain door, but it was the  _ little things _ in life. "I see you got my message, then?"

Xeno gave a small nod, holding up a small bag, "I did. I can't stay for long, though." 

The words brought a sudden pout to Stanley's lips. Xeno had been getting so busy lately. He knew the reasons, and he knew it was all for stuff that really meant a lot to his friend... but it still felt weird to not have all their time spent with one another. 

But it didn't matter, right? Stanley only needed a bit of Xeno's time. 

Stanley knelt down in front of a large case. He lugged it here that afternoon, but hadn't opened it just yet, even if his fingers were itching to hold what was inside. Unclasping the front locks, Stanley opened the case to reveal the long, black rifle inside. 

"Isn't she beautiful," Stanley said, running his hands across it. He nearly began spitting out all the facts about the rifle, but he knew it wasn't necessary. The only other person Stanley knew that was just as savvy as him about guns was Xeno. 

"Is... this  _ yours _ ...?" 

Stanley rolled his eyes, but held a grin, "yes yes. It's a hand-me-down, actually, from my uncle. I told you about him, right? He goes out hunting all the time." Stanley glanced over to watch Xeno give a small nod before continuing his explanation, "he invited me to come along, and  _ so... _ " 

Stanley slowly held it, looking it over. It wasn't loaded, but there was still an air of caution as he ran his hands across all the parts and pieces. "Do you really think you can mod this?"

As Stanley looked up, he caught the devilish smirk that grew on Xeno's lips. 

"Are you going to try and bet me?" 

A heat filled Stanley's face as he sat back, the rifle laying in his lap. "Okay. Touche. But no, I trust you." 

The bet... or, now  _ bets _ , had continued. Any time that Stanley could think of a reason to challenge his friend, he would throw down the grounds for a bet. Always a kiss as the prize. And every time, Xeno agreed, though his shy reluctance had vanished after so many consecutive bets. But it was always just a kiss. Never as short as their first, but never too long. Never lasting more than thirty seconds. But occasionally, Stanley would catch the smallest hints of a noise or sigh from Xeno, one's that would vibrate his lips so slightly, and leave him nearly breathless. 

Watching Xeno work  _ also _ often left Stanley feeling breathless. Xeno worked so eloquently and smoothly, his small hands working with intricate parts of the rifle as if he did it multiple times a day. Stanley watched with interest, trying to follow along, only knowing that Xeno was boosting it's distance and accuracy, as well as adding a proper scope. Even if Stanley understood  _ what _ he was doing, it was still a shock to watch  _ how _ . 

And, of course, at the end of every single alteration that Xeno made, he etched the small 'X' into it. This time it sat near the scope, small enough that Stanley's uncle wouldn't notice, but Stanley would be able to see it every time he brought the rifle out for use. 

"All right!" Stanley was beaming as the rifle was placed back into his hands, "let's go test this baby out." 

The two of them moved out to their usual shooting practice spot, Xeno sitting himself right on the hood of the rusted car. Stanley looked around the junkyard, trying to find something of interest, humming in excitement as he spun in place. 

"What should I shoot at? It should be something pretty far away." 

Xeno also began to glance around the yard, though most everything within distance wouldn't be all that spectacular for a good sniper rifle to shoot out. 

"Ah. I could shoot a bird," Stanley began, seeing a flock of crows in the distance. He could barely make them out with the naked eye, so it was perfect, right? But, as Stanley looked back to Xeno, his friend only gave him a sneer of pure disapproval. 

"What? You  _ do  _ know that when I go out hunting with my uncle I  _ will _ probably shoot a deer or...  _ quail _ , or whatever the fuck people hunt around here... do people hunt moose?" 

Xeno's brows flickered down for a moment before his eyes closed, a long sigh leaving him. "One...  _ yes _ , people do hunt moose both for meat and trophies. Two, we do  _ not _ have moose this far south, they are mostly found in the Pacific Northwest parts of America. And three, you're  _ not _ going to eat the crow, so don't waste a life due to your need to show off." 

A quick huff left Stanley's lips, though a grin grew on them as well. Being lectured by Xeno was fun. And... honestly sort of hot. But he wouldn't say that out loud. 

"All right, doctor. What then?" 

Xeno's hand slowly raised then, pointing off in the distance behind Stanley. "Do you see that very tall pine tree on the hill? The tip has broken off, or mostly broken off, it's bent to the right, barely hanging on." 

It only took a moment for Stanley to find it as well, soon finding the exact tree that Xeno was pointing towards. It  _ was _ pretty fuckin' far away, and not only was the tree swaying in the wind, but the bent and broken tip was making it jostle more than the others. The sway made it hard. But it was rhythmic in a way. Easy to predict. At least, a lot easier than the bird... and Xeno had to have known that. 

Which made Stanley smirk. 

"So...? What do I get if I hit it?" He turned, knowing he would see Xeno's flushed pout.  _ Fuck _ it was so damn cute. Stanley wanted to kiss it, but he would have to wait. 

Xeno took a deep breath, seeming to think over his words for a quick moment. "Don't... you think that your winning prizes for all your little bets have become a bit... monotonous?" 

Stanley's eyes narrowed, "monoto-who now?"

With a roll to his eyes, Xeno continued. "Monotonous. Mundane? Recurrent, unvaried..." He stared for a while at Stanley, but when Stanley did not answer back, Xeno gave a gruff sigh before actually beginning to  _ smirk.  _ "Boring." 

Stanley could only stare, his brows furrowed down into a glare. How the hell had they become boring?!

_ Oh. _

Stanley was beginning to understand. Xeno... wanted something a little bit  _ more _ than a kiss, then... 

"Okay," Stanley said, hoping he wasn't overthinking this. "A new bet, then."

"Yes. Make sure it's something worthwhile, for both our sake." 

Stanley nodded, though his stomach felt a sudden twist in a new bout of nerves. He could mention a lot of things. Things that still used their mouths. Things he'd have to pull Xeno back to the hideout to accomplish... but he needed something that'd shock him. Something that would throw him off his guard, just like the first time Stanley bet that first kiss. 

It needed to be big. Maybe even a bit...  _ embarrassing.  _

It took a few moments, but a smirk began to pull at Stanley's lips. 

"Okay... a new bet. If I can shoot the top of that pine off--" 

"Not the top, the broken bit. I want to see that shot off." 

"Right,  _ right _ . If I can shoot that off... then next weekend, you'll go to the movies with me." 

"Uh huh...?" 

Stanley could tell that Xeno was waiting for more. And of course he would. They went to the movies all the time, so there was nothing daring about his bet at all. 

"But... you'll be going... in a  _ dress _ . As my date."

It happened then. Just like last time. That delayed reaction that brought Xeno's face from a look of confusion to near horror, mixed with dark red cheeks and wide eyes. 

"E- _ excuse me!? _ " 

Stanley quickly began to wave his hand, turning away from Xeno and towards the tree line. "I'll buy all the stuff, don't worry about it. Now then..." 

Stanley knelt his knee against the ground, propping the rifle up onto a nearby box as he found the tree within his scope. Xeno wasn't saying a damn thing behind him, but his mind must have been going absolutely crazy.  _ Good.  _ Stanley could see the tree top so easily, its gentle sway in the wind. The scope made it easy to tell the distance... but he needed to take into consideration how the wind would affect his bullet trajectory, the time it would take to hit, the sway of the branch... 

Breathing deep, Stanley slowly exhaled, pulling the trigger as the breath left him. As soon as he did, he glanced up over the scope, watching how seconds later the broken tip of the pine tree was completely blown off, flocks of birds screeching and fleeing the area. It was a perfect shot, his first damn try, and with an excited grin he spun around to face his friend. 

" _ YES,  _ see?! Damn, this thing really  _ does _ go a lot further now..." He looked the rifle over, sure that the safety was clicked on before placing it atop the car, right next to Xeno's silently watching frame. 

"Well?"

Xeno was looking behind Stanley, focused on where the tip of the tree once was, his cheeks tinged with red. It really was like before, and Stanley was feeling giddy just at his success in achieving such a face. 

"I'm thinking... blue? I think you'd look real good in blue. Maybe red, actually. Or, no, no. Red is too...  _ hmm _ , how can I say it nicely... slutty? What about a pink dress instead?"

Xeno's stare ripped away from the tree line then, a dark glare sent straight at Stanley, his cheeks and even ears growing darker shades of red. But, just as a pout began to form on his cute lips, Xeno slid from the car, twisting around Stanley's body and leaving the shooting range they had made. 

The wide smile never left Stanley, picking up the rifle as he began to follow. It was fine if Xeno refused; just seeing that face was worth it all. 

Though Xeno soon stopped in his tracks, fists balled at his sides. "Cinema... 13." 

"Hah...? What?" 

Xeno's arms began to cross, though he never looked back to look at Stanley. "The theater in the next town over. Everyone in our town's theater knows us, and I refuse to be seen. I'll change here, we can walk by the train tracks until the bus stop, and ride it to the next town. I'll be choosing the movie." 

Stanley stood silent, the gun's cold metal growing warm in his hands. So... Xeno was actually thinking it over?!  _ Holy shit. _

"Y-yeah! Yeah, uh, like I said. I'll buy... all the  _ stuff _ , so..." Shit. This was really happening. It started off as a joke, but imagining it, thinking about seeing Xeno in a dress, taking him on a date, how flushed he would be the entire time.... 

Stanley watched as Xeno gave a sigh, his friend finally turning, though his arms stayed crossed. "I really  _ do _ need to be going. As should you, before it gets dark."

"Yeah, sure," Stanley gave a quick nod, "uh... text me when you get home?" 

"Same to you." 

Xeno turned once more, now heading back to the hideout. Stanley didn't follow just yet, biting at the bottom of his lip. What sort of dresses would look nice...? Something... flowy? Frilly?! What about accessories.... 

At least blue definitely seemed like a good color...

* * *

It took a lot of shopping around. Stanley didn't exactly have any experience in shopping for dresses, and especially the  _ sizes _ , since he had only just then realized that girl and boy sizes were done in totally different numbers. He was able to find a way to convert it all, but in the end it was a lot of guesswork. 

He had plans the entire time to simply say that he was shopping for a gift for his non-existent sister or something, totally prepared for a clerk or cashier to ask why the teen boy was digging around in the dress section of the clothing stores. But luckily, no one bothered him. It allowed him to browse, sorting through an abundance of colors and styles. It was sort of shocking how many different types of dresses there were... but he needed to pick something that wouldn't make Xeno back out at the last minute. 

Plus, he needed to get a few other things besides  _ just  _ a dress... 

It wasn't cheap in the end. Nearly every bit of his savings and allowance went into it. But God, it would be worth it in the end. Everything was sorted into an array of bags, ones that he carried with a great wind of energy through the junkyard, not wanting to be even a second too late. 

When he opened the curtain to their hideout, Stanley's lips twisted into a toothy grin when he saw Xeno already there. He stepped inside, holding the bags up with triumph, "are you ready?!" 

Xeno's stare narrowed for a moment, sitting up from the ripped-out car bench and placing a magazine down beside him. "Of  _ course  _ I'm not ready," he said, taking the bags from Stanley's hands, "since I have to now redress myself entirely." 

A snicker shook Stanley's shoulders. "The clothing is in the yellow bag - Oh! I got you some shoes, too. Did you know that men's and women's shows  _ also  _ use different sizes? Why is that?" 

"Is that a rhetorical question, or do you really want to know?"

"Don't bother with the white bag, though," Stanley continued, making Xeno's eyes roll at the ignored explanation, "that's for after you're all dressed." The words made Xeno cock up an eyebrow, eyes beginning to narrow, but Stanley quickly began to wave his hand, "it's fine! Don't worry about it! Just, uh...  _ Oh,  _ do you want me to wait outside?" 

"Obviously."

Stanley showed another cheeky grin, holding his hands up, "okay, okay! I'll leave you be. Let me know if you need any help."

Opening the curtain once more, Stanley walked outside and plopped himself down onto a large paint mixing bucket. He patted a few times on his pockets, finding his pack of cigarettes and tugging them out for a quick smoke, biting his lip in a smile as he thought about how cute Xeno was going to be. In the hideout, Stanley could overhear the movement of bags and clothing. Just imagining Xeno undressing, slipping on the dress, the stockings... 

He'll be hot, too... actually, he was going to be  _ really  _ hot... 

There was the sudden sound of the curtain moving, prompting Stanley to look up - but something was suddenly thrown against his face, a piece of fabric falling down to his lap. Looking down to it, Stanley snickered to see the frilly and colorful pair of panties. 

"I most  _ certainly _ think  _ not _ ." Xeno said, only his head peeking out through the curtain, his hands tugging at it to cover the rest of himself. 

"What?! They're cute!" Stanley held them up, stretching them out in the sunlight, showing off how sheer they seemed, "and the colors totally match your dress!" 

Xeno's glare only deepened over his pink cheeks, "I would tell you 'nice try', but it wasn't even a good attempt at all." With a loud humph, Xeno's head ducked back into the hideout, shutting the curtain behind him. 

An amused sigh fell from Stanley, chuckling as he shoved the undies into his pocket. Perhaps another day... He'd sneak them into Xeno's belongings later. 

It was when Stanley was scratching out the but of his cigarette on a nearby plank of wood that he heard the curtain once more, looking back to once again see Xeno's flushed face peeking out. 

"I... need your assistance," was all Xeno said, sinking back in. 

Stanley was quick to hop up, striding to the hideout door and pulling the curtain aside. What he saw waiting for him was  _ already _ enough to cause him to suck in some air deeply; Xeno's bare back was staring at him. Or, nearly bare, a blue dress surrounding his frame, the zipper all the way down and showing off the small of his back. 

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" 

"I- uh... actually, if you'd believe me, no. I didn't even check for  _ how _ the dress goes on." Stanley slowly stepped closer, finding the need to gulp down. Right - he was asked to help, and obviously it was with the zipper. No big deal. Just slide it up. Nothing sensual or erotic at all about it... 

Stanley's fingers slowly pinched at the zipper, his other hand doing the same at the fabric near the bottom, keeping it taut as he began to slide the zipper upwards. It was a smooth glide, the loose dress slowly becoming more tight and form fitting with every inch. By the time Stanley brought the zipper to the top, he was a little sad it was already over, stepping back to watch as Xeno quickly readjusted the thin straps on his shoulders. 

"Well," Xeno said, turning now as he patted out at the fabric, causing it to lay more correctly, "at least it seems to be my size, or close enough." 

Despite Xeno's matter-of-fact tone, his blush was still dark on his cheeks. Even his shoulders showed a dusting of pink. But  _ damn _ if the dress didn't look fucking amazing. Stanley had to take a step back, looking him over. It wasn't anything super special, Stanley wasn't able to afford much, but it's pastel blue form looked wonderful against Xeno. The top hugged his chest, small built-in cups giving the slightest appearance of breasts. The skirt flowed out gently, ending in a soft white frill just above Xeno's knees. He even put on the stockings, one's that hit right around where the skirt ended, slight movements giving that delicious peak of skin... 

"Ah--" Stanley watched Xeno move toward the bag, where a small coat was, one that would bring everything together. "Wait wait - sit down. Let me finish everything else before you put the coat on." The coat was white - and if Stanley fucked up on this next part, it would stain like crazy. He grabbed now at the last bag, "the finishing touches!"

Xeno raised an eyebrow to the bag, but sat down where he had been before, in doing so making the dress poof up. Quick hands began to pat the dress down, Xeno's cheeks now darker than before, and Stanley giving a small chuckle as he sat next to him. 

Turning the bag over onto the car bench, a hoard of makeup and hair product fell onto the cushion. 

"Stanley..." Xeno's tone was already showing his disapproval of the 'finishing touches'. 

"Whaaat? Look, don't get so bent outta shape. I watched a shitload of makeup tutorials for this." 

"Uh huh. And who did you practice on?"

"Myself,  _ duh, _ " Stanley began to pucker at his lips, "actually I've taken a big liking to the lip glosses and lipsticks. How does it look?" 

Xeno's eyes began to squint, soon sighing, "I  _ thought  _ your lips seemed darker..." 

Stanley chuckled once more; he wanted to tease Xeno about paying so much attention to his lips, eager to poke fun at his desire for more kisses. But he already got Xeno  _ into  _ a dress, so he was playing the rest of his cards carefully. "Just stay still, okay? I'm not doing much, just simple stuff." 

With furrowed brows, Xeno looked over everything on the couch, "even my  _ hair,  _ Stanley?" 

"Uh,  _ yeah _ , what sort of teenage girl has a pompadour?!" Stanley grabbed at a few items, ones he had gotten pretty good at using in such a quick time, if he could say so himself. "Either you can look like a cute girl,  _ or  _ you can look like a cute  _ boy  _ in a dress. It's your choice." 

A pout grew on Xeno's lips, his hands nervously playing at the hem of his dress. Eventually a sigh came, his shoulders beginning to slump, "fine. Do your worst." 

Biting at his tongue in a huge grin, Stanley began to move closer - though Xeno's hands quickly stopped his, showing a quick degree of panic. 

"B-by  _ 'do your worst'  _ I mean it as a figure of speech! Please do not actually make me look like some horrid beast..."

A snicker now began to fall from Stanley, "You're going to look fine, I've got this. Unless... you want to make it into a bet?" 

"I think you've had your fill of those, for now..." 

" _ For now _ ," Stanley repeated, his smile wide once again. 

The makeup that Stanley did was on the 'natural' side. Mascara, blush, a bit of eye shadow and shiny pink lips. He was still a bit shaky on the eyeliner stuff, so he didn't plan to attempt it on someone else. But the true final bits came from brushing down Xeno's hair, turning his usual pompadour into a side part. It was the most 'feminine' sort of hairstyle Stanley could think of, but it all came together with the hair pin that he secured into Xeno's locks. 

Once fully done, Stanley urged Xeno to now put on the coat. It was a high cropped sweater-like coat, one with long sleeves and a small clasp at the collar. It fit perfectly over the blue dress, hiding his shoulders, which Stanley knew his friend would appreciate. Stanley had to take a few steps back to let it all sink in, urging Xeno to give him a spin to show it all off. 

Which Xeno absolutely did not do. 

But it was fine; Stanley could tell just from looking at him that it was absolutely perfect. He even gave a whistle, hands laying on his hips, his own cheeks feeling warmed by it all. 

"Wow." 

Xeno gave a soft scoff, "I'll take that as a sign that you didn't mess up."

"No, uh. Just, damn. You look...  _ really cute.  _ Oh, wait! There's that big old broken mirror outside." Before Xeno could object, Stanley took his hand into his own, tugging Xeno through the curtain and out into the main area of the junkyard. It wasn't too far off, and sure it was broken and not too good for details, but Xeno would at least be able to get a good look at himself. 

"Well?" Stanley felt excited,  _ giddy _ almost, wanting Xeno's pure approval in all this. 

And while Xeno didn't answer immediately, his face did show off such a lovely shade of pink. Stanley watched as his hands softly patted at different parts of the dress, tugging at it, pulling at the skirt, letting it flow back down. He even softly touched at his hair, and the small hair pin. Of course it was a star - what else would Stanley have gotten for his space-obsessed friend?

Xeno suddenly began to clear his throat, attempting at a bit of composure, "Right, uh. Well, our movie will be starting soon enough, and we still need to make our way down to the bus stop. We have enough time to catch the next bus, so we should be heading out." 

Stanley had to bite at his lip, his smile almost too large, "Yeah! Okay, let's head out!"

Xeno began to pat once more at the dress, as if searching for something. After a few more pats, he looked up towards Stanley, "no pockets."

"Yeah. I don't think dresses ever come with them... or any girl stuff, really."

"What an inept design flaw..."

Stanley could only snicker, "I'll carry your stuff for you." 

* * *

The junkyard wasn't too far from the train tracks that cut their main town into two. Tracks that also tried to cut the two of them apart, both of them being born on different sides, with wildly different upbringings. But their common interests brought them together, and maybe other things aside from that kept them from separating. It felt sort of like a lame romance novel, when Stanley really thought about it. Made even stronger by the fact that Xeno's elbow was locked with his as they walked along the tracks. 

It  _ was _ a date, after all. Maybe it wasn't a truly official one, due to it spawning from a bet... but it sure felt like one. 

"How are the shoes treating you?" 

Xeno looked down to the black Mary-Jane's on his feet, "well. You decided to not buy anything with a large heel, so they walk like any other shoe."

"Some cute pumps would have looked really good, though. I was tempted."

"I'm sure you were."

It didn't take them long to reach the bus stop, one of the few that stopped out on the lonely forest road. It most likely stopped there due to the nearby maintenance station for the train tracks, but the bus still stopped for the two teens, the bus driver giving the two of them an arched brow as they boarded. Luckily, no one else on the bus looked familiar, allowing the two of them to take a nearby seat, Xeno snug against the window. 

Despite not knowing anyone on the bus, Xeno still kept his head down. The shy side to him was... cute. A rare treat. And any new stop had his eyes darting to peer out the window, relief seeming to wash over him the second he saw no familiar faces at the bus stops. 

Stanley paid no mind to anyone on the bus. Only Xeno. The nervous way he played with the hem of his skirt, or how when sitting Stanley could see small bits of his thigh peeking out, right above the stockings... 

Stanley must have seen Xeno's legs thousands of times. He often wore shorts, and they had known each other since kids, so the times they had changed in front of each other was more than Stanley could count. Bit that little bit of skin, peeking out, like it was only for him to see... was somehow a million times more erotic than Stanley could have prepared for. 

He had... to move  _ slow _ . Nonchalant. As Xeno's eyes were just watching the passing buildings and trees, Stanley reached forward, the palm of his hand resting against Xeno's knee. 

The reaction from Xeno was immediate, his eyes shooting down as a quick "Stan..." whispered from his lips. His own hand moved down, gripping on to Stanley's... but it didn't force it off. If anything, it kept it there. Not allowing Stanley's hand to travel further up his leg, but also not allowing it to leave... 

It caused a goofy grin to twist onto Stanley's lips, looking away and just allowing his hand to stay there. Every little bump in the road would cause his grip to tighten just a bit, and for Xeno's own hand to grasp onto Stanley's just a little more. It was almost too much; so simple, and yet Stanley could feel his arousal begin to awaken. It was just a knee. A knee he had seen so many times. How the hell could it affect him so easily...?

Steady breaths calmed Stanley's sudden rise in libido. He didn't need to be causing some embarrassing scene on the bus. But that didn't mean his hand left Xeno's leg for the duration of the ride, staying there as if it was meant to be, casual and inconspicuous. The scenery outside soon faded away from the countryside, buildings growing more and more dense and large as they drew closer into the city. Dozens of stops happened once they were in the city limits, their own stop soon coming into view. 

The theater was part of a large complex of other shops and restaurants. The bus stop let out right at the front of the shopping center, so it wasn't much of a walk at all for the both of them to reach the theater and obtain the tickets. The movie was one that Xeno chose, as per their agreement, and honestly Stanley didn't care much at all about the movie selection. Just seeing Xeno fumble around with the dress was great. 

Xeno probably didn't notice all of his subconscious movements. The way he kept trying to fix his hair, not used to it being down or styled in such a way. How his hands kept trying to flatten the folds in the dress, or tug the small overcoat more snug over his chest. He stood with his legs closed together, his stance narrow and showing his nerves. If only he had actually worn those panties... 

Stanley cleared his throat, focusing instead on the concession stand. He did all the talking - Xeno only glared whenever Stanley tried to ask a question. While Xeno's voice wasn't exactly deep, it also didn't sound super feminine, so Xeno seemed to be refusing to speak out at all. So Stanley got the basics: two giant sodas, and a massive bowl of popcorn. As they moved towards the theater rooms, Stanley was sure to grab a good handful of napkins... followed by another few handfuls that he shoved into his pocket. 

Popcorn was pretty greasy, after all. 

The theater was a larger one for being in the city, their room down a long hallway full of other playing movies. Once finally entering the near pitch-dark room, Xeno gave a sigh of relief when there was only one other couple in the room, sitting pretty far up front. It must have given him some peace of mind that no one would be super close to them, seeing as they always went for the top rows. But Stanley was feeling that relief too. He held high hops that no one else would be coming in. 

"So... why did you choose this movie?" They had moved to the very top row - or, more, Stanley led them both there and Xeno followed behind. He talked in a low voice, sure that the others within the room couldn't hear either of them. 

"It's a horror movie that has been out for a good while, now." Xeno was placing his drink down before he began to try and flatten out his dress, finding a bit of added difficulty in sitting on the folding theater seat while also trying not to let the dress ride up. "It's also not the last week this film will be in theaters, therefore the attendance rate is at its lowest right now." 

"Yeah, I can tell," Stanley sat beside Xeno, following suit in placing his soda within the drink slot. "You still afraid someone's going to see you? We  _ did _ make it in here without a hitch." Even in the darkened theater room, Stanley could see Xeno's glare perfectly. With a shrug, Stanley continued, "yeah yeah, I can't blame you. But you  _ do _ look nice." 

Xeno hummed in annoyance at the compliment, taking the bowl of popcorn right out of Stanley's grasp as he held it on his lap. 

It didn't take long for the previews to begin showing, the room becoming somehow even darker. Not many other people came in, a few others who all seemed to sit pretty scattered. The closest people were another couple that sat over five rows away from them. The distance was appreciated... even if Stanley wasn't doing anything risky. 

Dramatic music came with the start of the actual movie. Stanley could see early on that it was pretty gimmicky, full of cheap jumpscares and loud music made just to make people jolt. In full honesty, Stanley had heard of this movie, and had no real interest in seeing it. It had been called pretty lame, and wasn't really the sort of movie that Stan nor Xeno would usually spend their money on. 

Which, of course, caused Stanley's mind to wander. Xeno wasn't one to waste his time, even if this was a 'dare', and he had to wear a dress through the ordeal. He had fully expected Xeno to pick some boring film that he had been wanting to see so that he could at least get something out of the day. But, instead, Xeno picked a film that would bring in the least amount of people and would most likely bore the hell out of  _ both _ of them. 

Was he expecting Stanley to cause a...  _ distraction? _ How possible would it be in a place like this...?

A quarter way through the movie, Stanley was offered the bowl of popcorn. He took it with thanks, but placed it in the seat next to him. The armrest that was between them both was almost like a barrier that was keeping Stanley away from Xeno... but it  _ could _ pop up and out of the way. 

Stanley was moving his drink next, placing it into the other cup holder at his side, soon tugging at the armrest to have it slide upwards. Immediately, Xeno's head turned, an eyebrow rising at Stanley's rearranging of their area. 

"What  _ are _ you doing...?" Xeno's voice was barely above a whisper, but full of accusation.

"Making things more comfy. Scoot closer!" It wasn't so much of a request, Stanley doing most of the scooting until their thighs were able to touch. "Isn't this nice?" 

Xeno only narrowed his eyes, but his gaze turned back to the movie. 

A grin formed on Stanley's lips. Xeno not telling him to knock it off was almost permission in a way, right? Stanley's gaze shot to the others in the room, really trying to gauge their distance. It was enough. The movie was loud, anyway. And any noises... could be misinterpreted as being scared. 

Just like before, Stanley had to move  _ slow _ . The darkness aided him now, allowing him to sneak his hand downward, laying across Xeno's bare knee. Stanley looked right to Xeno as soon as he felt the warmth of his skin against his palm, noting how Xeno's brows began to furrow... but Xeno made no movements to stop Stanley's touch, eyes locked on the movie screen. 

Involuntarily, Stanley gave a lick to his lips.  _ Perfect.  _ Following Xeno's example, Stanley looked back to the movie as well, letting a few minutes pass before his touch began to travel. He was gradual with it, fingertips inching along Xeno's skin as his hand moved upward, eventually catching the dress and causing it to slide up with his touch. 

A shudder left Xeno, a gasp sounding out as his knees suddenly clamped together. "Stan..." 

"Hmm? Is the movie scaring you?" 

"... Of course not."

Stanley's hand didn't stop, traveling higher and soon Stanley could feel how Xeno tried to pull at the dress to continue covering himself. It only resulted in him covering Stanley's hand as well, fingertips now dancing along his upper thigh. With his knees closed, Stanley couldn't easily slide into Xeno's inner thighs, but his skin was still so  _ warm _ against his palm. 

"S-Stan there is.... We are in  _ public." _

"Yeah, and this is the darkest spot in the room, no one can see us." 

"There could be cameras. Someone could be watching."

" _ Oof _ ," Stanley sucked in some air through his teeth, "then they better look away." 

Just a bit further, and Stanley could feel the hem of Xeno's boxer-briefs. He slid his touch along the fabric until he could feel it - the outline of Xeno's cock. Still soft. For now. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't wear those panties - Stanley would have totally lost his patience if he felt the silky lace cupping Xeno's groin. 

As soon as Stanley cupped his hand around Xeno's cock, Xeno's knees shot up. "S-Stanley...! We-... Not here..." The heels of his shoes sat at the edge of the seat, and his hands desperately kept trying to move the dress in a way that no one could see Stanley's wandering hand. 

"Hmm?" Stanley hummed, his palm grinding against the soft bulge, "but it's perfect, isn't it? Barely anyone here, the loud movie..." His hand slid up, finding the top of the boxers and slipping his fingers beneath the band. Stanley's own breath began to shudder when his hand grazed across Xeno's cock. Despite his protests, it was beginning to grow hard against Stanley's gentle touches. His palm ground against the growing length, fingers playing at the tip, only teasing it as Xeno still fumbled with his dress. 

A noise finally left Xeno as Stanley brought his cock out from his boxers. His face turned, hiding into Stan's shoulder, knees still high and beginning to rub together. 

"Shh, shh, there we go..." Stanley reached for Xeno's knees, "here, move like this." Tugging at Xeno's legs, Stanley coaxed Xeno to twist his body until his legs laid across Stanley's lap. It allowed Stanley to have more ease at hiding his hand beneath Xeno's dress, and with Xeno's hips angled more towards Stanley's body, no one would be able to see his cock, nor Stanley's hand that began to pump slowly at it. 

"See? Anyone who may look at you will just think you're cowering into me because of the scary movie." His thumb began to rub against the tip, feeling the warm pre accumulating. Stanley gulped down hard -  _ God _ he wanted to see it. It had to be cute. Probably a cute pink tip. But it was too dangerous to bring it right out. 

"G-... going to make a m-mess, St-Stan, we...  _ stop... _ " 

"Nah," Stanley's grip left Xeno's cock, ears picking up the soft little sigh Xeno let out at the loss of touch. He was soon digging into his pocket, bringing out the large wad of napkins he got at the concession stand. "I got a shitload of napkins, see?" He placed them right onto Xeno's lap, waiting no time at all as he slipped his hand right back beneath the dress. 

"Of course... you did..." Xeno's words were broken with small pants, Stanley's hand already gripping tight onto his cock once more. His face twisted as it hid again in Stanley's shoulder. 

Xeno was trying to hold back. Which was so cute, even if it was totally a good thing. His breathing was labored, focused, face continuously pressing more into Stanley's shoulder as little mewls would sometimes escape. "Th-this is... completely asinine... a  _ huge _ rusk, ju-juvenile..."

"Uh-huh," Stanley's hand pumped rhythmically, thumb occasionally stopping to tease and rub at the cock's head, smearing more of the slick pre across the sensitive skin. 

"A... misdemeanor- a l-lewd act, we could be charged... w-with public indecency, and that's-  _ ahhn-"  _ Xeno's hand shot up, covering his mouth. 

Stanley could only shoot Xeno a wide grin, "what was that?" 

Low pants left Xeno as he attempted at regaining a bit of composure, but Stanley's quickening hand wasn't giving him a break. "Th-that's... a year in prison... and a fine." 

" _ Oh _ , ouch. Then you should probably watch your noises." Stanley's consistent speed was causing Xeno to bite at his lips, this time moving his face to bury it into Stanley's neck. It brought a chuckle from him, his head tilting slightly to allow Xeno more room to hide his face. "Not going to watch the movie?" 

Xeno quickly shook his head. His hips gave a soft jerk. Stanley had to gulp. 

"Too scary for you?" 

No answer came. But a whine did, small and vibrating against Stanley's neck.  _ Fuck.  _

Stanley was painfully hard as well, his own cock throbbing within his pants. But that would be too risky, both of their cocks being out. It was best to end this soon, before it got too much to handle. Stanley began to nuzzle back at Xeno's cheek, his hand never once stopping. Xeno's hips were starting to act on their own now, softly thrusting upward into Stanley's grip. Xeno was close, or at least Stanley felt like he was, Xeno's breathing becoming more ragged with all his little squirms and whimpers. 

" _ Fuck _ , you're really hot..." Stanley licked once again at his lips, throat feeling dry. Maybe it was a dumb idea to do this in the theater where they were so limited. But there was no turning back now, Stanley's nose nuzzling at Xeno's temple as his tongue slid against his earlobe. "Xeno... will you cum for me?" 

Another immediate whimper left Xeno, one loud enough that it sent a small jolt through Stanley, his eyes looking out over the theater. No one was looking at them, and his focus quickly went back to Xeno, whose hands were desperately patting at his lap as he looked for the napkins that Stanley had thrown there recently. 

A smirk pulled at Stanley's lips. "I got you..." There was no need for a mess, and with a well placed napkin and a few more pumps, Stanley watched as Xeno's peak washed over him. His knees clamping together once again, body tensing, breathing halting as he held it in to not make a single noise. When his breathing resumed, it felt hot against Stanley's neck, shaky and uneven as Xeno attempted to calm his body in the most quiet way he could. 

Cleanup was easy, Stanley soon tossing the napkin into the popcorn tub. He fixed Xeno's boxers while Xeno still focused on catching his breath, tucking his softening cock within them and soon patting down the dress. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. And hopefully no one heard them. Total success. 

"D-... did you stop to consider... that I was not finished eating the popcorn?" 

Stanley peered over into the tub, "yeaaah, I think you're done now."

The chuckle that came from Xeno surprised Stanley. He wasn't moving at all, actually, still curled up across Stanley's lap, head resting casually against his shoulder. Stanley had accepted that Xeno would most likely act embarrassed and maybe a little pissed after all of this, but another surprise came as Xeno's hand slowly traveled down, pressing gently against the very obvious erection in Stanley's jeans. 

A low sigh left Stanley, his eyes closing. It was shocking to him how badly he wanted Xeno to take his cock out right there and give it some much needed attention. But he cleared his throat, his own hand taking Xeno's as he raised it, kissing lightly at Xeno's knuckles. "... too risky." 

Xeno's eyebrow raised, "and what we just did wasn't?" 

"I don't have a dress to cover me."

"Hmmph," Xeno gave a sigh, eyes closing as he began to slide his knees off of Stanley's lap, sitting more normally within his seat. "At least  _ sometimes _ you act logically."

"Well,  _ that _ ... and," Stanley moved closer, lip nearly grazing Xeno's ear, "if you ever touched me like that, there's no way I wouldn't make a  _ lot _ of noise." 

Stanley heard Xeno give a scoff, but it was clear the words embarrassed him. "You  _ have _ proven that you have a lack of control for such things." 

"Excuse you, I am the  _ essence  _ of self control." 

"Hmm," Xeno began to lay back, his head laying against Stanley's shoulder as he focused on the movie. "We'll see about that." 

Stanley's own eyebrow began to raise - was that some sort of challenge? It wasn't in the wording of their usual dares. It wasn't exactly pleasant to ignore his erection for the rest of the movie, but he couldn't help but feel a bit excited by Xeno's words. Luckily, watching the cliche horror movie was enough of a distraction for his cock to settle down. 

Once the credits came onto the screen, both Xeno and Stanley waited to move until everyone else had left the theater room. Their popcorn tub as well as nearly empty drinks went right into the trash cans by the door, the theater hallways showing to be practically empty. Stanley could sense Xeno's eagerness to leave the building as quick as possible - but he had  _ one _ more stop. 

Stanley gave a quick kiss to Xeno's cheek right outside of the bathrooms. It brought a soft blush to Xeno's cheeks. "Hold on, I need to take care of something." 

Xeno's eyes flashed between the bathrooms and Stanley, brows furrowing as he suddenly gripped onto Stanley's arm. It only caused him to grin, moving closer to Xeno as he spoke low into his ear. "Don't worry... I'll keep myself pent up, just for you." 

The blush on Xeno's cheeks darkened immediately, enough to stretch across his ears. With a pout, Xeno looked away from Stanley's smirk, arms crossing. 

Stanley wasn't going to jerk off in the bathroom  _ anyway _ , but Xeno's face was still so cute. He only needed to use the restroom, and was soon right back out in the hallway, linking arms with a still pink-cheeked Xeno. Xeno didn't object at all, walking right along with Stanley as they left the theater. 

Their trek towards the bus stop felt... strange. Stanley knew it may have to do with Xeno not wanting to talk, but it was rare for them to leave a theater and not be talking about the film they just watched, usually dragging on it somehow. Then again, it wasn't as if they really  _ watched _ the movie at all. 

Stanley cleared his throat. "Uh... same bus to get home, right?" 

Xeno nodded. 

"Right, okay... That movie  _ was _ pretty lame though. I think I heard some people laughing at some of the scary scenes" 

Xeno gave a shrug. 

_ Shit.  _ Stanley gulped, it had to just be the voice stuff. The bus stop ahead of them was totally deserted, and once they both reached it, Stanley looked down to Xeno. "There's no one around, you know. You can talk." 

"I know. I'm aware." 

Okay. It wasn't the voice stuff. Stanley bit at his lip, looking out at the road and hoping to see the bus soon. Did he... go too far with all of that? And not only that, but before he used the bathroom he had insinuated...  _ God _ , Xeno was probably pissed at him. Not just for assuming they'd do something  _ more _ , but to say it in public to him... 

Stanley couldn't think of a single thing to say. Even as the bus came, both of them entering and finding a seat far from others, Stanley stayed quiet. And Xeno was just as silent, in fact he looked  _ very _ bothered by something. His brows furrowed, hands curled into tight fists, his knees rubbing together softly. 

Stanley had to say  _ something.  _ He couldn't apologize if he didn't know what it was that ticked Xeno off. So, with a deep breath, Stanley leaned closer to Xeno, talking low so no one else on the bus could hear them. "Are you... okay? I- uh... sorry if I... upset you back there." 

It took a moment for Xeno to turn his head to look at Stanley, his cheeks red but his eyes glaring. It made Stanley gulp, trying to study his face for what was wrong. 

"... I also... needed to use the restroom." 

"... Huh?" Stanley blinked hard, head tilting. For a few moments, it confused him on how the hell that would make Xeno so irate looking, but then it hit him. "Oh- Yeah.... that would be an issue, huh." 

Xeno gave a slow nod. It wasn't like the theater had a restroom that Xeno could have easily gone into without receiving some very strange stares. Shit. Stanley had never even thought about that. 

"How bad...?"

"Very bad." 

Stanley was the one to slowly nod now. It's always those massive drinks that do it. "We'll meet our stop soon..." 

One more nod came from Xeno. He wasn't in the mood to talk at all, and now at least Stanley could see why. A bit of relief washed over Stanley... sort of. He felt bad that he didn't notice sooner, they could have snuck off somewhere. As much as Stanley had wanted to also hold Xeno's knee on the way home, he opted instead to simply stay quiet. He's been in similar situations before. Distractions never helped. 

The ride home felt longer than before, every little bump more apparent to Stanley, and he knew it must have been worse for Xeno. As soon as their stop near the woods came to them, both Stanley and Xeno hurried out, straight down to the train tracks that would lead them back to the junkyard. 

Xeno kept going - right into the woods. " _ Don't _ follow me!" He called out, disappearing soon after. 

Stanley raised his hands behind his head, stretching his back. "I wasn't planning on it!" 

Kicking at a few rocks at the tracks, Stanley waited. Not much time passed before Xeno came back out, looking so much more like himself. He was even fixing his hair, tugging at the pins and slicking it back to his usual style. 

"Feel better?" 

"Much."

Xeno even interlocked their arms together as they made their way back down the train tracks. Stanley found himself gulping again... this felt a lot more normal. Xeno was more eager now to talk about the movie, and soon their conversation turned casual, joking about the horrible effects and cheap scares. 

The tracks led them both back into the junkyard, their conversation continuing as they carefully stepped over the usual bits of junk to get to their hideout. Despite the dress and everything that had happened, it was like any other day that they would return to their little shack. It felt laid-back enough that Stanley barely registered when Xeno gave out a soft sigh, removing his coat as they entered the hideout. 

It was just his shoulders. And yet Stanley could feel his cheeks growing hot. He had seen Xeno naked before, and seen his naked torso dozens of times in the past, on hot days or at rivers or lakes. He even saw Xeno's bare shoulders earlier today, when all of this began. And yet somehow, right now, it all felt so much more obscene. 

Xeno's face slowly turned, looking back, his eyes locking with Stanley's-

"U-uh, I should..." he began to point at the entrance of the hideout, "I'll leave you to change alone."

"... You don't have to." Xeno turned fully now, stepping closer to Stanley, his cheeks growing red as his eyes flickered downward. "You said... you'd keep yourself pent up... for me." Despite Xeno's words, his tone gave evidence to his nerves. 

Stanley was quick to give off a nervous laugh, trying to put some ease in the atmosphere. "Y-yeah, I mean. Shit, you don't need-" Xeno's fingers grazed across Stanley's belt, "to... force yourself..."

Xeno glanced up, brows high. "Just sit down."

"Y-yes...!" Sir?! Ma'am?! Stanley had no idea, so he simply shut himself up, listening to Xeno's demand as he sat back on the couch. Only moments later and Xeno was beginning to kneel in front of him, causing Stanley's breath to hitch. His knees would get dirty. Why was that so  _ hot?! _

Xeno already looked so focused, his brows furrowed, his bottom lip being bitten softly. It reminded Stanley of when Xeno would work on his projects, studying and examining everything. Stanley  _ may _ have fantasized before, those inquisitive eyes being locked to  _ him _ instead, but actually being beneath the gaze was dizzying.

His eyes were glued to Xeno's hands, watching as they undid his belt, his zipper, tugging at his pants and boxers. As soon as Xeno tugged them down enough, Stanley's cock escaped, causing Xeno's eyes to widen and blink slowly. 

"You're... already half hard?" Xeno asked, his knees shuffling as he moved closer between Stanley's legs. 

"L-listen... you're really fucking cute, especially today, and the second you took off your coat I was getting hard, okay?" 

A smirk played on Xeno's lips, only making him look even cuter. Both of his hands wrapped gently around Stanley's growing length, stroking slowly as a groan caught in Stanley's throat. "You're really easy, aren't you?" 

"I mean." Stanley began to grumble, "... for you."

Xeno rolled his eyes, "oh, don't get romantic on me." The smile he showed at least proved he enjoyed the cheesy compliment. His stroking got stronger then, gripping with both hands as he pumped at Stanley's length. Every movement was deliberate, Xeno paying such careful attention to everything, swirling and twisting his grip and even occasionally using one hand to travel deeper into Stanley's jeans and massage at his balls. Stanley had no real idea where to put his own hands, gripping soon at the couch as he tried not to thrust harshly into Xeno's grip. 

Xeno's stare began to narrow, glancing up to Stanley, his pace slowing to a stop. "When was the last time you showered?" 

"Huh...?" Stanley stared hard, head tilting, "I took a shower this morning...?" 

"Hmm," it took Xeno a moment, but he soon nodded. "Yes, good enough." 

"For?!"

It should have been obvious. Stanley's eyes soon grew wide when Xeno's mouth opened, his tongue sliding out and pressing flat against Stanley's cock head. A low moan left Stanley's throat, his gaze shooting up to the ceiling. He needed to regain his composure - a few deep breaths would do it. He couldn't miss a thing. 

Xeno obviously didn't know what he was doing. Stanley watched as Xeno tested things out, his tongue sliding across the slit of his cock head, the underside, occasionally bringing his tongue back into his mouth to collect more saliva. But Xeno's inexperience in it all somehow made it even hotter, and Stanley was left panting before Xeno even brought the cock fully into his mouth. There was a bit of a struggle - Xeno's mouth was a bit too small to fit Stanley's length inside, his tongue sliding against the cock's bottom to avoid grinding with bottom teeth. 

Dark eyes closed as Xeno began to bob his head. There was no way that Xeno could fit all of Stanley within his mouth, but he made due with his hands, stroking at what he couldn't reach. The sight was almost too good to be true - had all of today  _ really  _ happened?! Xeno in such a cute dress, his hair a bit of a mess now, hand gripping hard on his length as his head bobbed up and down, gulping repeatedly around his cock?! Stanley was right to assume he'd couldn't be quiet around Xeno, every pant bringing out a moan of its own. 

Stanley watched as Xeno shuffled. His brows were furrowed, but he never once stopped, his other hand down below where Stanley couldn't see it. There was a motion to his arm, one that filled Stanley with a sudden surge of excitement - his peak nearly ramming into him. 

"Xeno..." Xeno's eyes flickered up, motions slowing. "Are you touching yourself?" 

Stanley could  _ feel _ how Xeno gulped down, his eyes darting away.  _ So he was. _ "Come here." Stanley reached down, his hand taking Xeno's chin and moving his lips away from his cock. As much as he missed the warm cavern, Stanley was desiring something else entirely. He coaxed Xeno upward, tugging gently until Xeno crawled right into his lap, straddling his legs. 

"Here. You can keep your mouth busy with this, instead." Stanley took the bottom of the dress into his hands, raising it and shoving it right between Xeno's teeth. A small muffled response came from Xeno, but he still listened, holding it in his mouth and revealing himself to Stanley. His cock  _ was _ out, leaking a bit, twitching slightly at Stanley's intense gaze. It was easy to tug more at his hips, aligning their groins, both of their cocks now rocking together. 

God. Stanley was right. Xeno's cock was cute somehow. A perfect shade of pink. Holding Xeno's hips in place, Stanley wrapped his hand around both of their lengths, gripping hard as he pressed them together. A moan could be heard from Xeno, muffled through the dress's fabric. With a slow starting pace, Stanley began to stroke both of them, hand pumping and rocking their shafts together. He didn't want to admit how hot it was to see their size difference - Xeno was so small compared. What was going through Xeno's mind at that moment? Was he intimidated by Stanley's size...? Was he wondering how it would feel to ride it...?

The dress fell - covering both of their cocks. Stanley glanced up, ready to berate Xeno for failing his job, but his lips were soon overtaken. There was a hunger behind the kiss, Xeno's hands grasping at Stanley's jawline, desperate and whining, gasping as he tried to nearly drink in Stanley's own moans. It was nothing like their other kisses. And Stanley couldn't get enough of it, his hand leaving Xeno's hips to instead grip at his hair, tugging him closer as their hips both began to buck up into his grip. 

Louder gasps filled the kiss, Stanley's hand feeling warmer and more wet than moments before. Xeno wasn't holding back at all, nails digging at Stanley's shoulders as he cried out, hips jerking against Stanley's pumping. Stanley wished he could have seen Xeno's face as he came, but he was happy to be able to hear every noise, their mouths never separating. Stanley knew he was close behind, his pace quickening, but not letting go of Xeno's cock either as he pumped away. It caused Xeno to wiggle and squirm on his lap, little whimpers filling the hideout. 

Stanley's hand finally stopped when his own orgasm hit, having to pull away from Xeno's mouth out of risk of biting down too hard on his plush lips. It was strong - perhaps due to getting so heated earlier today and not releasing. A near growl like moan left him, a few more slow but tight-gripped strokes running across both of their cocks as he emptied everything. 

His grip finally unclasped from the two of them, Stanley's head falling back onto the couch as he caught his breath. Xeno was quick to do the same, Stanley able to feel how Xeno's chin laid against his shoulder, their chests both rapidly moving. Stanley's hands laid against Xeno's thighs, a bit wet with a mess they could worry about later, rubbing softly at his warm skin. 

"Holy shit," Stanley was regaining the control of his breathing, laughing a bit as he looked back down to Xeno. "You know... I'm sort of shocked we haven't done this sort of stuff sooner."

A low chuckle left Xeno as well, though he didn't move from his spot across Stanley's chest. "You were the one that kept all your bets as simple kisses. You could have upped your game long ago." 

"Hey! You know, I was trying to take things  _ slow.  _ I didn't want to scare you off by thinking I was some huge pervert." 

"Says the person that jumped from kissing to crossdressing."

Stanley gave a grumble, lips pouting, "obviously it was a good idea." 

Once more, a laugh left Xeno, but this time he slowly sat back. Both of his arms wrapped around Stanley's neck, a small smirk playing on his lips. "I think you'll find that my mind can be just as perverted... if not more. I  _ did _ agree to this, after all." 

Stanley blinked slowly, before narrowing his eyes. "Oh come on. There's  _ no _ way you'd win when it came to lewd thoughts. You're so... prim and proper." 

Or...  _ could he? _ Xeno wasn't the sort of person to just talk about his more...  _ carnal desires _ out in the open for anyone to hear. But they always did say that the more quiet nerdy ones were actually the kinkiest. 

Xeno began to roll his eyes, but he still held his mischievous grin. "Are you really trying to make another bet with me?" 

_ Shit. _ Stanley bit at his tongue, trying to read Xeno's face. Was he encouraging this? And if so, how exactly far was Xeno willing to take this whole  _ 'who's the most perverted'  _ dare? 

"How about..." Stanley's hands began to move from Xeno's thighs, sliding around until they sat on his ass, hands beginning to grip. "a challenge?" 

It was small, hard to notice, but Xeno's playful smile became more warm in that moment. He moved closer, eyes soon closing as a soft kiss was placed against Stanley's lips. Not moving away at all, able to feel Xeno's lips moving as he spoke, Stanley heard Xeno give a giggle.

"How about, instead, we call it an invitation?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/KeTEQcj)


End file.
